Fear
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: The TARDIS has a power cut and Rose is forced to tell the Doctor something she is ashamed of...


All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"Doctor, wh...What happened?" Rose asked as she tried to make out the Doctor's shape in the pitch blackness of the TARDIS.

"Err, power cut. Not sure how though, maybe something hit us in the vortex, oh well." The Doctor told her.

"Do we have emergency power?" Rose asked her voice shaking with fear and she hoped the Doctor didn't realise.

"Err, y'know what, I don't think we have, I must do something about that." The Doctor said. Rose cursed under her breath. "You all right?" The Doctor asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm all right, don't worry about me." Rose said however not very convincingly and she knew that, even though she couldn't see the Doctor's expression, he was looking at her in a funny way. This was going to be a great night.

"OK, hold on, let me get out my sonic, that way we have some sort of light." The Doctor said. He dived into his pockets and pulled out his sonic. The blue glow from the tip, lit up the console room only slightly, but for Rose, any light was better than nothing.

The Doctor shined the light on Rose so he could see her probably. To him, Rose had a hint of fear in her eyes. The Doctor began to wonder if Rose had some sort of fear that he didn't know about. "Rose, you sure you're all right?" The Doctor asked her again.

"Yes," Rose answered a little too quickly.

"Sure?"

"Yes," Rose was beginning to get slightly annoyed at the Doctor right now.

"All right, all right, no need to get stroppy." The Doctor said putting his hands up in defence, although he wasn't sure Rose could see him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just, I don't like it when people keep asking me if I'm all right." Rose told him.

"It's OK, I shouldn't have kept asking. But, you would tell me if there was something that I should know, wouldn't you?" The Doctor said. Rose didn't answer. "Rose, what is it? I know there's something. Why won't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter." Rose said, she rubbed at her arms nervously.

"Rose, come here and sit down." The Doctor beckoned her. The Doctor sat down on the seat and shone the light, so Rose could see where she was going. Rose gulped, thankfully the Doctor didn't see, and she walked up to the seat, slowly, scared that she was going on trip on something that may or may not be there.

She sat down next to the Doctor and he wrapped his arm around her in the dark, pulling Rose close to him.

"Right, now, what's going on, you're scared of something, I saw it in your eyes." The Doctor said. Rose sighed.

"Doctor, I'm scared of the dark, really scared. I was braving it when you shone the light on me, but when I was in complete darkness, I was shaking and I was so scared." Rose admitted, she leaned on the Doctor for comfort and he tightened his grip on her.

"How long have you had this fear?" The Doctor asked.

"Since I was a kid, I can't remember what started it though. I thought I would grow out of it, but I never did." Rose told him.

"Oh Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you to think I was a baby or something." Rose said.

"I would never think that of you. Rose, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, whether you have a fear of the dark or anything else for that matter. Everyone's scared of something." The Doctor said.

"I know,"

"Good, I don't ever want you to think that I would make fun of you or think you're a baby, because you're not. You're my best friend Rose, I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes,"

"I love you, too." Rose hugged the Doctor tightly and the Doctor placed a kiss to her hair. They stayed in this position for a while before letting go and looking at each other in the eye.

"Since I've told you what I'm afraid, why don't you tell me what you're afraid of?" Rose said.

"I dunno..."

"Please Doctor," Rose pleaded.

"All right," the Doctor took a deep breath. "I'm scared of losing you." He told her. Rose looked at him.

"I'm scared of losing you too Doctor." Rose said. The Doctor smiled at her before bending down and pressing his soft lips to hers.

They were too busy that they didn't know the lights had come back into life...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, I know, it was terrible. Not my best work, but I think there's some that are worse...please be nice though.<strong>_

_**Please review, reviews mean everything to me, I can't write without them.**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**DTSTTF!**_


End file.
